dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Roy (Fire Emblem) vs Cinder Fall
This is RedLikeRoses098765 's fourth DBX! Thanks to EpicLinkSam on Devianart for the thumbnail! Description Season 1 Episode 4. Fire Emblem vs RWBY! Both are great fire-benders that are not limited when it comes to and arsenal. Vote Who do you think will win? Cinder Roy Who do you want to win? Cinder Roy Stats and Abilities Roy: Roy has proven to be a worthy fighter in the Fire Emblem games. He has range that is a little bit better than melee range. One of his weapons called the Sword of the Seals is very powerful. This weapon can boost Roy's defense while in battle, and if he uses it rapidly enough, it can heal himself. He also has a wide variety of swords from the Legendary Weapons of Elibe. Roy is also pretty durable in many ways. He has taken hits from Bolting, which is the equivalent of a lightning strike. Cinder: Cinder is the main villain for seasons 1-3 of the show RWBY. During the first episode, she was able to completely obliterate a great amount of projectiles used to shoot down a ship in one blow. Cinder also has an extendable arm made out of grimm. This arm is used to drain the power of anyone with the power of a maiden. She also can form any form of sword out of her own powers and at any rate she wants. She can also regenerate the swords if they get broken. Cinder also has extreme levels of fire manipulation. Lastly, Cinder also has a deadly bow that can disintegrate people if they go through them. Introduction NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Fight Cinder was walking around with her two companions Mercury and Emerald, looking for another kingdom to take over. Mercury was looking at his scroll for a map to a new kingdom when he found something. "Cinder, I have a location." Mercury said, proud of himself. "Well? Where is this kingdom?" Cinder asked the two. "Well, it is called Araphen, and it is just ahead. It is 3.2 miles away." Emerald answered, reading off of Mercury's scroll. "Well, we best get going now." Cinder said. They arrived at the new kingdom only to see a slightly unarmored knight with red hair blocking the way. "Hello, state your name and reason." the boy said. "Oh isn't this cute." Cinder devilishly commented. "I said, state your name and reason." the guardian stated a little louder. "Step aside little boy and you may get out alive." bragged Cinder. "Yeah, move it twerp." Mercury scolded. "I, Roy, will not put up with this mockery. You threaten my castle, you threaten your own life." Roy said, preparing to fight. "I believe it is actually the other way around kid. You threaten her, you threaten your own life." Emerald said. "We'll just have to see about that." Roy boasted. "Emerald, Mercury, go invade the castle, this little warrior is all mine." Cinder ordered. HERE WE GO! Cinder starts off with a fire blast right to Roy's arm. "Ouch!" Roy whispered from the slight pain. "Oh you won't be able to handle my power if that hurts-" Cinder began to say as Roy stabbed her. "Hey! That wasn't very nice of you!" Cinder scolded. From the fall maiden's power Cinder summoned a sword of her own. "H-How did you do that?" Roy said, mainly to himself. Cinder strikes with great force, Roy trying to defend. Roy manages to keep his own ground and strike right back at her. Cinder blocks the strike with ease, for she thinks he is getting predictable. "You won't be ready for what I am capable of." Cinder boasted. All of a sudden, Roy started to see Cinder fly up into the air, her eyes with golden yellow all around them. Roy looked in amazement and fear at the same time. Cinder locks Roy into a big ring of fire. Roy quickly charges out of it and uses his own fire. The fire put up great competition with the maiden's power, but it wasn't enough. "I need to play this smartly." Roy said. Roy takes out his Sword of the Seals, which doesn't phase Cinder at the moment. Cinder comes back down from fighting and strikes Roy in his calf with her sword. "OOF!" Roy yelled in pain. He tried very hard to slice at Cinder, leaving only a few scratches. Thankfully, the wounds that were on Roy from Cinder's devilish sword started to heal faster. "How is that even possible?" Cinder screamed, questioning her odds of winning at this point. She sends one gigantic fire blast at Roy, knocking him off of his feet and getting him on the ground. "This shouldn't take long. " Cinder said to herself. Roy got back up and stabbed Cinder right in her stomach. "Ack!" Cinder whaled in pain. She then grabbed onto the sword that had injured her and it suddenly shattered. "H-H-How???!" Roy screamed, not wanting to give up. Cinder then stabbed Roy into his arm, just so he wouldn't die yet. "Eek!" Roy screamed out. Cinder then kicked Roy down onto his knees, lowering Roy into a kneeling pose. "Goodbye, little one." Cinder mocked. Cinder took out her bow and arrow, and shot an arrow right into his heart. She then placed her hand on his head, as he, just like his sword, broke off into pieces and wilted away. Winner And the winner is... Cinder Fall! QUIP: Roy was in the wrong season for this fight. Do you agree with Cinder winning? Yes No Next Time on DBX! The Question is LITERALLY going head on into the next DBX! Category:'Hero VS Villain' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Boys Vs. Girls Themed DBXs Category:RWBY vs Nintendo Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:RedLikeRoses098765 Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Anime/Manga Vs. Video Games Themed DBXs